


Malfoys and Santa Clause don't mix well

by SasuNarufan13



Series: Trouble with Santa Clause [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Christmas fic, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Slash, Slight Violence, mentioned mpreg, some foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hated that he had to accompany Harry and Teddy to the mall to visit Santa Claus. No point in visiting a fake one in his opinion. Wait, what does that idiot think he's doing with pulling Harry on his lap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malfoys and Santa Clause don't mix well

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Malfoys und der Weihnachtsmann – Eine explosive Mischung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944009) by [MissJinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx)



> Author's note: This was the Christmas fic I posted last year ^^ Smuttier than the previous one LOL  
> Not much to say about this one, to be honest. All the warnings are in the tags
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling owns it
> 
> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

**Malfoys and Santa Clause don't mix well**

“Can’t Granger take the brat to the mall?” Draco asked with a scowl while he watched his lover of two years moving through the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Something a house elf was supposed to do, but Harry refused to employ them. He didn’t know whether it was because of one of Harry’s obscure reasons or because Granger was repulsed by the thought of a working house elf.

_Stupid woman – why does she think those house elves exist for?_ , he thought annoyed.

Harry turned around to face him and rolled his eyes. “First of, don’t call him a brat. His name is Teddy.” He directed three plates, filled with eggs, crispy bacon and warm toast to their respective places on the table. “Secondly, she can’t because she has a check-up for the baby, remember?”

“She should have thought of that before she filled his mind with that weird story of a fat guy breaking into houses to leave presents for ungrateful children,” Draco huffed. “There’s no way an obese guy can pull that off, except for when he’s a wizard. And if he’s indeed a wizard, he should just deliver the packages by owl or Floo.”

“Come on, Draco. It’s just a story every child gets to hear in the Muggle world. It won’t kill you to go along with it for today.”

“I beg to differ,” the blond man muttered petulantly.

Harry continued, as if he hadn’t been interrupted, “Besides, think of it as returning the favour. Hermione covered for us the day we visited the Healer. The least we can do now, is taking Teddy to see Santa Clause instead of leaving it up to her. Also I’m still his godfather, and that’s one of my duties.” His lips twitched in amusement.

Draco pursed his lips and looked away, poking one of his sunny side up eggs with his fork. When put that way, he supposed it was better to return the favour like that, instead of having Granger coming up with something.

Begrudgingly, he had to admit that the young woman had covered up for them a lot, even towards her own husband. Not that they had asked for her help, but it had been handy.

He looked up again when a warm hand touched his wrist. A wry smile was directed at him.

“Let’s make a deal. If you can behave like a responsible and nice adult today, I'll let you tell the Weasleys our news during the Christmas dinner,” Harry proposed and his other hand briefly dipped down to caress his stomach.

Draco perked up and a smirk appeared on his face. “You mean I can rub it in the ugly she weasel’s face that you’re completely mine now and that I could give you more in two years than she in four years?”

Harry sighed exasperatedly. “I guess so, but be civil about it. They’ll already be in shock after hearing our news – I don’t want to end Christmas with trying to keep Ron from killing you.”

“I’ll insult them in such a matter that they won’t realize they were insulted until we’re already away on our honeymoon,” Draco replied satisfied and took a sip of his hot tea.

“Our honeymoon is over four months.” Harry frowned, sounding confused.

“Exactly,” the blond replied with a smug smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes exasperatedly and sighed. Draco would never completely lose his vindictive streak towards the Weasley family.

* * *

 Two hours later, the two adults made their way to the nearby shopping mall, young Teddy Lupin skipping in front of them. Teddy disliked Apparation and Harry’s new condition didn’t allow for that particular kind of travelling so Draco had resigned himself to walking.

“When we tell the news, you’re going to wear that ocean blue shirt you bought two months ago,” Draco mentioned casually.

Harry glanced sideways at him.” Oh? Why specifically that one?” His hand was grabbed and held tightly in a cool palm.

“Because that one is form fitting.” He got as reply.

He really should have expected something like that.

“Draco,” he muttered disapprovingly.

He received an innocent look as answer and he just sighed. “Teddy, come here,” he called out when they reached the busy streets and the seven year old whined a bit before obligingly grabbing Harry’s free hand so that he wouldn’t get lost.

Because Christmas was near, the streets and shops were filled with people doing their Christmas shopping. Toy shops were especially busy, filled to the brim with parents following their children throughout the store, taking note of the different toys grabbed by their offspring. The brightly colours of the toy stores were reflected on the wet tiles in front of the shops.

Couples exited jewellery stores excitedly, the women chattering nonstop while their partners smiled indulgently. Supermarkets were busy as well, people wanting to do most of the food shopping now.

The air was filled with excitement and people hurried past each other, the cold driving people to either shops, pubs or their car so they could drive back to a warm home.

The sky was grey and it looked like it would start to snow soon, which would make children happy and adults groan in dismay.

Shivers racking their bodies, the three wizards hurried to the end of the street where they took a turn to the left. Ten feet further they quickly entered the shopping mall where the air was buzzing with chatter and laughter.

Draco held back his sneer when they approached the mass of excited Muggles. He still didn’t like being around Muggles – they were too abnormal in their way of living – but he pictured the outraged reactions of the Weasel and the Weaselette that would surely occur after their news was revealed and he found he could tolerate the annoying presence of the Muggles a bit easier.

“Come on, Uncle Harry, Uncle Draco!” Teddy whined impatiently and he pulled on Harry’s hand. “I want to see Santa Clause!”

Harry chuckled amused. “Yes, yes, we’ll go see him.”

After making certain the Disillusionment Charm was still in place on Teddy (it wouldn’t do if the Muggles saw Teddy changing the colour of his hair for example), they made their way to the second floor of the large complex where Santa Clause was treating the kids to presents. Two guys and a girl, dressed like elves in green suits with bells tied to their small hat and light shoes, were handing out the brightly coloured presents.

They made their way to the end of the line, where other families were patiently – some impatiently – waiting for their turn.

Harry saw some of the parents throwing him a foul glare when they noticed he was holding hands with another man. He threw them a glare back and it was only because they didn’t want to disappoint their children by pulling them away that they kept silent and just ignored their presence.

“You know, Granger is quite the hypocrite,” Draco murmured in his ear, startling him.

“Why?”

Discreetly the blond gestured towards Santa Clause and his elves. “Complains to everyone that the use of house elves in the household should be forbidden, yet tells the brat stories about a fat guy getting help of elves.” His lip curled up in disdain.

Harry snorted and a small smile danced around his lips. “The elves in the Santa Clause story are not real so that’s probably why she doesn’t protest about them, I think,” he answered softly.

“Obviously these elves don’t exist – the elves in our world would never subject themselves to be slaves of such a lazy guy,” Draco muttered darkly.

Harry let out of a huff of amusement, but didn’t answer.

* * *

 Nearly an hour later, it was finally their turn. They were the last ones, because it was lunch time.

They stepped on the red raised platform and raised their eyebrows when one of the elves came forwards with his hands up.

“I’m sorry, but Santa Clause is going on a lunch break now,” he announced bored. “Please come back over an hour.”

“What? Can’t we please go quickly? We’re the last ones,” Harry asked, hiding his annoyance.

Teddy was already starting to look dejected. He had been looking forward to visit Santa Clause and he knew his Uncle Draco wasn’t patient enough to wait for another hour.

“No, I’m sorry, but …” The guy was interrupted by Santa Clause who looked around Harry’s age underneath the costume.

Twinkling grey blue eyes regarded them lightly.

“Let them through; a few more minutes won’t hurt,” the man chuckled and ignored the frown on the elf’s face.

Draco regarded the disguised man warily, but Harry smiled relieved and softly pushed Teddy towards the cushioned throne.

“Thank you,” he said, smiling and shyly Teddy crawled on Santa’s lap, not daring to believe he was really talking to Santa Clause.

“And my dear boy, what do you want for Christmas?” Santa Clause asked friendly.

“A race car,” Teddy answered promptly which amused Draco a bit.

Santa Clause chuckled, used to hearing that particular request. “I think I have a race car for you.” He winked and one of the elves, the girl this time, riffled through a bag and produced a square package, wrapped in silver sparkling paper with a blue bow on top of it.

Teddy squealed in delight and hugged the present to his chest.

“Teddy, say ‘thank you’ to Santa Clause,” Harry gently reminded the boy of his manners and Teddy gave Santa Clause a hug.

“Thank you!” he chirped before clambering off the lap and skipping to Draco. “Look, Uncle Draco, what I got from Santa!” He immediately pushed the present in Draco’s arms, who quickly grabbed it to avoid having it crashing on the floor.

“That’s a fun present. Going to add that to your collection?”

Harry smiled. “Thank you again. We really appreciate it,” he told Santa Clause.

“Don’t worry about it,” Santa Clause replied dismissively and then suddenly, as quick as a snake, he reached forwards and pulled Harry on his lap, the latter landing with a surprised ‘oomph’.

“What are you doing?” he asked shocked and a bit dizzy from the sudden movement.

“Good men deserve a present as well,” Santa Clause suddenly smirked and the next moment Harry’s vision was filled with nothing but white and red while his mouth was covered by the other one; the fake beard scratching his skin. A glove covered hand tried to sneak underneath his woollen jacket and alarmed, he began to struggle, biting down harshly on the tongue that tried to delve into his mouth while simultaneously driving his fist in the man’s chest.

The man gasped for air and lurched back, giving Harry the chance to jump away.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” he snapped pissed off and tried to rub the foul taste of the man’s lips away.

“You didn’t have to be so violent because of a simple kiss,” the man protested, wheezing.

Before Harry could deliver a retort, a blond blur passed by him and a fist landed in Santa’s face, making him cry out in pain.

“Touch him again and I will rip off your balls and shove them through your goddamn throat, bastard!” Draco seethed and grabbed a dumbfounded Harry and a shocked Teddy by their hands to drag them away, ignoring the shocked cries of the elves.

They were almost home, when Draco finally broke the tense silence. “Next time Granger has such a marvelous idea, I’ll make sure she regrets it,” he swore.

“Is Uncle Draco mad?” Teddy asked in a small voice.

“Only at Santa Clause, sweetie,” Harry reassured him, still shocked at what had transpired in the mall.

Well, he would be avoiding that place until the holiday season was over.

“You can go upstairs to your room, Teddy.” Draco softened his tone as to not frighten the boy when they had entered the hallway of their house.

Teddy nodded wide eyed and hurried to his room. He still didn’t completely understand what had happened, but he knew Santa Clause had been bad when he had kissed his godfather. Uncle Draco was never happy with strangers touching his godfather because he loved him – well that was what his uncle had told him.

His reaction was thus understandable, the boy assumed while unwrapping his present.

* * *

 Harry had followed Draco upstairs, albeit a bit wary. A pissed off and possessive Draco was never fun to deal with.

He had barely closed the door behind him and casted a Silence spell when another body was pressed up against his, pushing him against the wall.

“I can’t believe that asshole thought he had the right to touch you,” Draco hissed and his eyes flared up. “You’re mine and mine alone! Fuck, you’re filled with my child, not with that of someone else!”

“Of course I’m yours,” Harry answered soothingly and clasped his arms around Draco’s waist. “I don’t want anyone else but you.”

“Damn right you don’t!” Draco snarled before fully pouncing on his lover.

Harry felt his body slip up inch by inch and when Draco impatiently pushed his legs apart and grounded their groins against each other with rough pushes, he understood the hint and swung his legs up, closing them around Draco’s waist.

A satisfied sound escaped Draco’s throat and his hands – previously resting casually on Harry’s hips – made their way around to his back and down, sliding down until they reached his arse and then they gripped him tightly, making him groan in response to the rough squeezing.

His own arms shot out to embrace the blond fully while his mouth was plundered by his husband. Their kiss was hot and messy and Harry had a hard time keeping up with the enthusiastic tongue that was stroking his own.

With a gasp, he broke apart when it became clear that Draco wouldn’t let him up to take a breath and soon enough, two hot lips settled in his neck and he felt the tip of a tongue dragged across the sensitive skin before a particular patch was sucked between lips and his hips bucked forwards in response.

He nearly squeaked when he was suddenly pulled away from the wall and his grip tightened. He pushed his face in the space between Draco’s neck and shoulder and panted slightly. Slowly and carefully he was lowered on the bed - even in his mad frenzy, Draco was conscious about the baby he carried.

A smile bloomed on his face and he dragged Draco’s head up to kiss him fully again on his mouth, sucking his lower lip between his own. Draco let a sound of surprise escape, but kissed him back, equally passionate, while sliding between Harry’s spread and raised legs.

Draco didn’t seem to be in the mood to take it slow now, because instead of taking his time to undress Harry and himself slowly – the way he liked to do because it gave him the opportunity to admire Harry’s body and let himself be admired – he impatiently snatched his wand from the pocket of his pants and with one harsh flick, their clothes seemingly dissolved on their own and melted away, only to reappear again on the small chair, standing next to their wardrobe.

“A bit impatient?” Harry murmured and smiled faintly, staring at this lover through his hazy sight.

Draco scowled and promptly removed his glasses, making Harry blink in startled response. “Shut up,” he growled and pushed Harry’s head to the side to latch on a spot underneath his ear while his right hand slid between their naked bodies to grab Harry’s hard cock, that gave an interested twitch in response.

A loud and drawn out groan was pulled from a mortified Harry when Draco did that particular twist with his hand again that never failed to make Harry come when he was incredibly worked up.

A savage grin appeared on Draco’s face and he twisted his hand again, his mouth sucking softly on Harry’s nipple, making the man cry out softly in response.

“Hngh, Draco,” Harry moaned and his left hand took a hold of the blue sheets, while his right hand gripped Draco’s shoulder tightly.

Draco mumbled something against his stomach, but he couldn’t hear him through the seemingly loud rush of his blood in his ears.

A few seconds later, Harry thought he had a good idea as to what Draco had been mumbling against his skin when he opened his eyes slightly and saw a pale hand grabbing the discarded wand. A minute later, he hissed when the murmured spell brought a very cold, wet feeling inside of him and he squirmed, his legs automatically closing against the cold.

Draco tsk’d and quickly placed his wand on the nightstand, before pushing Harry’s legs open again. He crawled in the provided space and pushed one leg up, his hand holding it up underneath the knee, while his other hand slipped between his thighs and continued its journey downwards, spreading his cheeks, before a finger lightly traced circles around his entrance.

A soft whimper escaped Harry’s throat and he threw a glare at his smirking lover. “Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it,” he huffed and raised his hips up, a shiver of delight going through his body when he felt the increased pushing of the finger.

“So pushy,” Draco murmured with a sigh, but he swiftly hooked Harry’s upraised leg around his waist, and slowly inserted his finger inside Harry’s body, rotating it to widen the tight entrance. He had to bite back a groan when the man lying underneath him clenched around his finger in reflex and he huffed in amusement before obeying the unspoken demand. He brought his finger back, and after dipping it once more in the small bowl of lube (conjured together with the lube already spread in Harry’s body), he pushed back two fingers inside, carefully scissoring them and curling them, trying to find that one elusive spot that would take Harry’s mind of the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched.

He knew he had found it when a light gasp was torn from Harry, and a hand gripped his upper arm tightly.

“Hmm, more,” Harry breathed and the blond swallowed when his eyes met burning, intense green eyes, which were staring at him half lidded in pleasure. A pink tongue came out to dart across open lips and he groaned, bending down to catch that tempting mouth with his own.

A hand ruffled through his hair and he swallowed the moan when two fingers were replaced by three and he slid them back in and out quicker than before, imitating the movement he would soon introduce.

Harry’s hips bucked in response and he pushed down with his arse, taking his fingers deeper.

Three harsh jabs against the swollen gland later, Draco withdrew his fingers and regrettably broke their mouths apart to sit back a bit.

Harry’s smirk was the only warning he got before a slick, warm hand wrapped around his own hard cock – that had started leaking pre cum already – and stroke up and down, thoroughly coating his dick with the lube.

His breath hitched when his cock was squeezed softly and he shifted until Harry removed his hand. Harry wiped his hand off on the sheets, removing the rest of the lube and then clasped both arms around his shoulders, bringing him back down, while two slim, long legs settled around his hips, bringing his erection directly against the twitching entrance. An insistent push against his arse let him know his lover was ready for the next step.

Draco chuckled briefly before he gripped with one hand Harry’s hip and moved his hips forwards, entering Harry slowly. He bit his lip and closed his eyes in reflex when the velvety, wet, tight heat enveloped the tip of his cock before it swallowed his whole cock, the muscles rippling around him. He blinked the sweat out of his eyes and waited patiently for Harry to adjust, the latter gasping a bit uncomfortably, before he took deep breaths. A frown marred his forehead for a brief moment, before the skin smoothed out and his whole body relaxed, including his inner muscles, surprising the blond a bit when he felt himself sliding even deeper.

“Move,” Harry murmured and his tongue came out to lick his mouth, Draco responding immediately.

While their lips were locked in a passionate, frenzied kiss, he pulled back slowly, waited for a few long seconds and when Harry made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, he grinned smugly and then suddenly slammed back in, making the dark haired man shout in surprise and pleasure when his sweet spot was suddenly assaulted by a harsh jab. Harry’s body shove a bit up to the headboard and he moaned, closing his eyes when the exquisite pleasure assaulted his nerves and quick, silver bolts of white light appeared behind his closed eyelids.

Hot lips started to suck harshly on a spot in his neck and he turned his head a bit to give the blond more space, which gave him an appreciative groan in response.

Their bodies were slick with sweat and pre cum, making it easier for Draco to thrust in Harry. He could feel his orgasm building up and he started to stroke the hard dripping cock, trapped between their bodies, wanting to come together with Harry.

Harry’s loud gasp and the sudden clamping of his inner muscles around his own cock announced his orgasm and Harry’s back arched a bit, soft gasps escaping his mouth while he experienced a mind numbing orgasm.

The sight of his lover coming undone was enough and Draco came too, a groan being muffled against a clammy shoulder; his hips thrusting weakly until they finally stilled. He waited a bit and then slid out, collapsing next to Harry. He sighed contently and embraced Harry with one arm, his other hand caressing Harry’s stomach.

“I love you,” he murmured and closed his eyes.

A kiss was placed on his cheek. “I love you too.”

They shifted a bit and then settled, embracing each other in their tired bliss.

 Later, when they were resting, Harry mused that Malfoys and Santa Clause didn’t mix well and probably should be kept apart, to lessen the chance of future bloodshed.

* * *

  _Christmas day_

 “We would like to announce some great news.” A smirk adorned his face and he was already picturing gleefully how outraged the two Weasleys would be.

“Oh?” The Weasley matriarch blinked surprised and smiled bemused. “Please tell us.”

“Harry is pregnant. We’re having a child.”

Silence. Then …

“WHAT THE FUCK! YOU BLOODY BASTARD!” two voices screeched in sync, which was followed by “Ronald and Ginevra Weasley! I won’t tolerate such rude language at this table! You’re still not old enough to escape the Mouth wash spell!” and “Ronald, for the love of Merlin, act your age! You should be used to Draco by now! It’s wonderful they are having a child together.”

A high innocent voice asked, “Does this mean I get a brother to play with?”

While the whole room was in an uproar of the surprising news, Draco sat back down, waiting patiently for the moment he could thoroughly insult the dunderhead and the stupid wench without them realizing it for another few months.

“You’re really enjoying this, aren’t you?” his lover asked in an accusing tone of voice and he turned to look at him with a smile.

“Not as much as I enjoy having you with me. Merry Christmas,” he whispered and had the pleasure of seeing Harry’s cheeks turn a lovable bright red in embarrassment.

A Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
